southparkocsfandomcom-20200215-history
LOSeR
'''LOSeR '''was started in March, 2010 and finished in June, 2010 and kicked it to an end with it's 20th chapter, counting over 53,000 words and 117 reviews. Written by OC Story lover Tight Hold On Death it got great feedback and ended up being the first finished OC story written by Tight Hold On Death. Plot The plot swirls around the 14-year old Kathleen Dear, a girl that just started her Freshman year at the South Park High School along with the rest of the South Park kids. The first-day-of school vibe has a positive effect on quite a few students, which leads to Kathleen easily finding herself a little group of friends. And to celebrate school start the group decides to throw a 'back to school' party. Which is where it goes wrong. After the party while packing up and about to leave Kathleen, The Hedgehog and Frankie Johnson goes for a walk in the forest behind their camp site. A hideous smell catches their attention and Kathleen's curious self explores, leading them into a clearing where a body has been hidden. The police are called in and everyone once again flocks on the campsite. But sadly enough, it's the idiotic South Park Police that's been called in, and they assume Kathleen was the murdered and she's thrown into prison. The Hedgehog reveals that she has connections within the mafia and suggests calling them in, and they strike a deal with the mafia boss. Fifteen thousand dollars for Kathleen's release. While Kathleen waits for her friends to sort out the deal with the mafia she spends her day in jail, arguing with another prisoner, Darren Shawe, which ironically is a part of the mafia. Finally, though, Kathleen get's released, and sets off to pay back the rest of the money to the mafia. She, with guilt gnawing at her, leaves her friends behind to take up an offer she got while in jail from Darren Shawe. He'll rob a nearby bank, for free, and give her what she needs, keeping the rest. Meeting him at Harbucks in the middle of the night and going with him, Kathleen ends up sleeping on his couch. Though, Darren have a room-mate. The furious, escaped asylum inmate Michael Corse, whom assume she's there to kill him. And attacks her. Lucky for Kathleen, a certain Nicholas Acqua interrupt the attack, saving her from further injury. He then tells her a bit about different things, including a bit on The Hedgehog's past. Darren leave to rob a bank and comes back, very furious. Nick and Kathleen hide in Nick's room, and Kathleen somehow ticks off Nick and he leaves her, forcing her to realize how harsh life can really be. Her whining is interrupted by Craig Tucker coming in to pull her out, and they escape despite a slight loss of time when Kathleen got greedy and grabbed the money. With The Hedgehog as their driver, Kathleen, Craig, Kyle and Kenny escape through downtown South Park, ending up on a bridge being rebuilt by mistake. The Hedgehog - whose name is revealed - then tells them all to jump out of the car, and she drives off the end of the bridge, Darren Shawe ending up doing the same. The four remaining kids sit down and read a final note from Helene McCarter and argue, before finally leaving the brige, all very angry or moody. When they get back, Kathleen ends up snapping and saying something she probably shouldn't have said, and leaves to go to Helene McCarter's house in hopes of finding a way to contact the guy she owes money. Possibly even to just get away cause she's ashamed of acting a bit heartless. The last chapter talks a bit about how Kathleen deals with the events of her adventure and a bit about what she learned and gained from it. She then finishes it all with a small conversation between Nicholas Acqua and Craig and a final line from 'Nothing Else Matters' by Metallica. OC's The story also hosts quite a few OC's, with OC submissions being closed. * The Hedgehog *Frankie Johnson *Jude Monroe *Laura McCarthy *Miles Aikman *Robyn O'Neil *Megan O'Neil *Hope Anne Tompson *Colette Garcon *Jessica Skidmore *Alice Lufkin *Johnny Sandders *Julie Haas *Darren Shawe *Nicholas Acqua Songs Used #Loser - Beck #What I Like About You - Lillix #Under The Bridge - Red Hot Chili Peppers #Running From Your Dad - Bowling For Soup #Wow! I Can Get Sexual Too - Say Anything #I'm Yours - Jason Mraz #The Pretender - Foo Fighters #Behind Blue Eyes - The Who #Kick Ass - Mika #Waiting For The Worms - Pink Floyd #This Afternoon - Nickelback #Sunday, Bloody Sunday - U2 #Tea Party - Kerli #Ruter - Karpe Diem (ft. Andreas Grega) #?? #Whatever Happened To Corey Haim? - The Thrills #Murder City - Green Day #No Apologies - Eminem #Restless Heart Syndrome - Green Day #Nothing Else Matters - Metallica Trivia *The title LOSeR was inspired by the song Loser by Beck, which Tight Hold On Death was listening to 24/7 after hearing about it in another South Park fanfiction. She wrote it oddly simply because she felt like being a little original. Loser - Beck is also the theme song of the story. *Both Kathleen Dear and The Hedgehog share a lot of Tight Hold On Death's likes and experiences, both bad and good. This is because both characters are based on different periods of her life and slightly off her best friend, which she share many likes and experiences with. *The sequel will be called LOSeRS and feature a lot of the same characters on a new adventure. It's currently soon to be posted. *Tight Hold On Death had always been a fan of South Park, but never knew about the OC Stories before 5kinny.Jeans's Teenage Wasteland, which led to her starting her own stories. *Despite South Park only airing two different episodes a day, same two episodes aired at three different times a day, in Norway, Tight Hold On Death knows about as much as a person watching it 24/7. *LOSeR was started with only one clear scene in Tight Hold On Death's mind; a car driving off the end of a bridge. The rest was made up as it went along. *Writing on LOSeR was one of Tight Hold On Death's favourite ways of releasing anger/negative emotions. Sequel LOSeR's sequel, LOSeRS, is up and going already. The plot is being hinted at already, character secrets is being revealed and everything seems to be running smoothly. More about LOSeRS on it's page. Links *Link to Chapter 1; http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5847275/1/ Category:OC Stories